Digimon Adventrues 04
by ZeroXKari1
Summary: My frist ever Fanfiction! I made it 3yrs ago!
1. Chapter 1

Victoria: Hi guys this one the best story I made

Hannah: Well it's just the longest you done

Victoria: Yep 3 years April 10, 2008

Hannah: We come so far and you're doing better on writing

Victoria: Thank you I'll be putting all 17 soon this 1!

Hannah: Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1  
Cry or not too cry

* * *

.:Kimura apartment(My Home), Odaiba, Tokyo:.

Hi my name is Hannah my dad Koichi Kimura and my uncle Koji Minamoto were Digi-Destined it seem to be a family thing now since it seem to be I am too but I only went to the Digital

World once when I was little I always wonder when I can go to the Digital World again. One day I was late for school so I ran "I am so late my teacher is going to kill me." I said in a rush

than I ran into someone it was a boy he kinda look about my age he had red hair he was cute too "I am so sorry about that here let me help you up?" the boy said I couldn't move after

he got me up "No it was my don't say sorry I was in a rush wait I late I got to go but hope to see you again" I said in a rush.

.:Odaiba Junior high school, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

I was sitting in the class room thinking about that boy "He was so cute and you know what weird I think I saw a Digivice could he be a Digi-Destined like me?" I thought than I heared the

bell it was time to go I saw my brother Tom with some guys I went to see what was up

"Hey Tom what going on?" I said. "Get down now Hannah" said Tom I duck down and something it look like a big ugly bug it was a Digimon called Kuwagamon it was a Champion Digimon

"AAAAHHHH this is not good not good at all I need Yin and Yang" I yelled than two other digimon come called Devilbunnymon and Angbunnymon or Yin and Yang "Did you call us Hannah?"

they said together, "Yeah we need stop Kuwagamon before he hurts somebody but since the time I was at the Digital World you guy haven't beavel to Digivolved it may be hard but we

got to try." I said to them. "Let do this." said Yin we all attack Kuwagamon "Slap attack" said Yin and Yang it did nothing but made him angry he hit Yin and Yang they wouldn't wake up I

was alone with Kuwagamon it was about to stirke when I heard somone say"Dorumon Digivolved" than it Digivolved to Dorugamon it was the boy from this today "Get him Dorugamon"

he said , Dorugamon attack

Kuwagamon after it was weak Dorugamon wanted to do want late stirke "Nooooo Stop" I yelled they stop "Please dont hurt that digimon we got to take it back to the Digital World" I

said but he look away from me and said "I sorry but it can't go on Dorugamon", "Errrrr" said Dorugamon than Kuwagamon dissapears into pices I wanted to cry but I hate to show people

that I cry he came to me and try to hug me I said "Get off you monster you kill that digimon I hate people" Yin and Yang up and said "Yeah leave alone or we will hurt"

.:In the middle of the street, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

"My name is Samuel, listen please they can't go to the Digital World I rather them be kill and turn into a digiegg than suffer going Digital World willly."said Samuel "Why in the World would

you say that?" said Yang "Because it not a safe place to be now" said Dorumon "Please tell me why?" I ask, "Well the Digital World is sick it dying I need to gather other Digi-Destined to

help the Digital World it really hard to do that when I been busy stop digimon from coming here" said Samuel "Hey I am a Digi-Destined let me help I can help." I said he look like he was

thinking than he said "Ok your in oh by the way" he kisses me in the check my brother comes and says "Hey dont kiss my sister hey are you all right?" I felt more than alright I felt the

purest joy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Friends come when you are lost

* * *

.:Flash back In the middle of the street, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

"Oh by the way"said Samuel he kisses me in the check I just standing there I heared someone calling me "Miss. Kimura Miss. Kimura" yelled Mrs. Kamiya I woke up to be in my History

class I look at my teacher she look very upset I not really the one to daydream but I still was curious about what hppen yesturday and that guy Samuel that kiss me I think fell I love with

him but I didn't understand the feel with my mom dead I was alone to figures girls thing out on my own "Miss. Kimura at of all people here in this class you love history I like to talk to you

after class" said Mrs. Kamiya she know I have no mom to talk to about girl things she kinda of likes my dad I think.

.:Odaiba Junior high school, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

After class Mrs. Kamiya sat me down and said "Hannah I was wonder what happening to you, you seem side track did something happen yesturday please tell me?" I look at her and said

"I don't how but yesturday a digimon was here it was attacking everyone than a boy name Samuel comes and kill the digimon than tell me the Digital World is dying and than he kisses me

in the check." I was feeling sad or no reason at all I think because may be that I never really told anyone about yesturday my dad dosen't even know. "Well I wish I cold help but I don't

much about digimon but love yeah it must be your first crush please be careful your crush can crush you so have a lest one good friend or life will be hard"said Mrs. Kamiya "Ok, so Yin and

Yang can be with" I said. "That a wronge person to talk about these things since digimon live forever they don't need crushes so talkig to them may be hard" said Mrs. Kamiya I pause for

minute and started to think "Find at lest one girl that wants to be your friend than your set."said Mrs. Kamiya

.:Kimura apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

I was laying on my bed still thinking about what Mrs. Kamiya my dad came in and sat bed "Hannah, Tom told me about yesturday and your teacher called I see you have a crush and

hearing about the Digital World your very confuse I know how you can make friends go to the mall or some where that girls do I just want you to be happy" said Koichi "Thanks dad I do it

I love you dad" I said I hug him "I love you too Hannah"

.:Digi-Mall, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

I went to the mall with Yin and Yang to see I can find a friend I walk around stores I hope to find someone soon I kept look I didn't know how to make friends or did I. As I flashback to my

days as a kid.

.:FlashBack, Forest, Digital World:.

"Hey that was some digimon we had to fight" I said they look at and smiled "Yeah we rule" said Yang "We so that digimon not to hurt us" said Yin "As long it turn into a Rookie I have no

regrets" I said, "Did this mean we are friends now" said Yin I started to think I said "Yes"

.:Digi-Mall, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

I realize why I haven't made friend on that time my mom was alive still I could I started to have tears in my eye thinking about my mom than I heared a nosie than came a Digimon called

Devimon I saw a girl was about to get hurt I jamp in and grab her "AAAAHHH" I yelled I felt pain all over my body "Nooooo"said Yin and Yang they came to Devimon "Slap attack" said Yin

and Yang the girl ask me "Are you alright?" "AAAAHHH" said Yin and Yang "Yin Yang NOOOO"I yelled

the girl look at me she some knew I need her help the she take out a Digivice and called out "Agumon Digivolved" Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon I realize she was a Digi-Destined I

grab Yin and Yang I said "Are you guys alright?" Yin and Yang said "Yeah we are lol" I look GeoGreymon he was fighting Devimon "Mega Burst"said GeoGreymon than the Devimon

dissapears into pices just like Kuwagamon I wanted to cry for Devimon but in the storys about digimon he the one badest digimon "Hi my name Audrey nice to meet you, are you alright?"

said Audrey I look at her we are going to be good friends "Yeah, My name is Hannah do you go to the same school as me?" I ask she was thinking "Is it Odaiba Junior high school?" ask

Audrey "Yeah it is, so dose this mean we are friends?" I ask again she was thinking "Yeb, do you know anyone else is a Digi-Destined?" ask Audrey "Yeah it Samuel it seem Hannah has a

crush on him" said Yin, Audrey look at weirdly "It a long story" I said, "Ok tell me while we eat ok" said Audrey "Ok" I said I haven't felt like this since before my mom die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A friend in need is a friend in deed****

.:Odaiba Park, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

Alot been happening new friends new feelings I didn't know what to think who say being a Digi-Destined would be esay I was just walking at the park with Audrey when Samuel walk up to me and says"Is this a new Digi-Destined friend?" I said "Yeah I met her yesturday she my new best friend well other than Yin and Yang" they were both in my backpack since thier small but Agumon was big so he stayed at Audrey's House intill we get there. Dorumon was small so he also fit in Samuel backpack "Good but we need at least Twenty Digi-Destined to stop from the Digital World from dying, Hannah, maybe you should stop fight the Digimon well since...your Digimons can't Digivolved." Audery said "Look here don't say that she part of the team she need to help stop the Digimon you can't just stop from her Destiney because of a little set back, NO WAY!" I said with a sad look"If that the way you feel but I don't want to stop because I care if you guys if got hurt I couldn't bear it I all ready lost one wont happen again." he look at me and he looked worried about something...was it me. We went are seperate ways and I head to the graveyard. Then I realized he dosen't go to the same school as me and Audrey so maybe that..why he worry about me.

.:Odaiba Graveyard, Odaiba, Tokyo:.  
It was a sad day today it was the day that my mom died I went to the Graveyard to see her my Dad, my Brother, my Uncle, my Cousin, and Yin and Yang came too, we stop at a Grave it said "Tina Kimura Mother of Childeren and Friend to Digimon" my mom was the best supporter of Digimon rights she wanted to have Digimon and Humans get along but some didn't want that I wanted to keep my mom dream alive so when I get older I support Digimon I care about the Digimon, I believe God created us than we created Digimon but God gave us the right to do it that means God planed it to happen...so I prayed for the day when peace comes to the worlds and I wanted to get the Digimon salvation from Jesus but they can only die if they got deleted but it hasn't happened since the Data Squad Period was on. We all prayed for her I was crying till I had no tear left in my eye, than I heard something...it was yelling I knew...it was a Digimon. We all ran to the sound and there I saw a guy he was tall but he looked like he was my age and he was hurt so I went to him to check if he was all right than a Digimon called Parasimon a Mega Digimon was standing in front of him this was going to be hard I told Yin and Yang attack Parasimon Yin said "Light Tornado" Yang said "Dark Blast" it hit Parasimon but it did nothing to him it was about to attack us than a Digimon I never seen came to help us I said"Who is that Digimon?" the Digimon said"Shadow Spikes" than the boy started to speak "His name is Jangomon I crated him" he got up and said "My name is Russell are you a Digi-Destined?" than he said "Jangomon Digivolved" Jangomon Digivoled into Darkwolfmon. Than Darkwolfmon attack Parasimon than Yin and Yang joined they attack at once Yin said "Light Tornado" Yang said "Dark Blast" Darkwolfmon said "Shadow Destroyer" they hit Parasimon than he turned into pices. I said"My name is Hannah and yes I am it is so cool that you made that Digimon yourself."

.:Matsuki's apartment(Samuel home),Tamachi, Tokyo:.

I wanted to tell Samuel and Audrey what happen and meet Russell I knocked at the Door at Samuel's apartment Russell was behind me than answered are Digimon were hinding from her, the parents didn't know about us do this Digi-destin thing were not allowed to do it they say hello they did it why not us well my dad lets me! I ask her"Is Samuel and Audrey here?" she said"Yep he and Audrey are in his room come in come in." Walk to his room open the door then closed it and are Digimon jumped freely without worry Samuel and Audrey wonder who was with me? I said"Everyone meet Russell he a Digi-Destined and his Partner Jangomon, he created Jangomon it so cool." Samuel said "Nice to meet you I'm Samuel" Audrey said "Hi I'm Audrey how did you guys meet?" Russell said "It a long story but frist I like to just talk to you guys" Samuel yelled "We Don't have time to talk we got to find more Digi-Destined before the Digital World dies" Russell says"Listen I knew that already I had to save Jangomon from there so don't tell me that and besides if we don't know each other how are we suppost to help anyone?" I said "He right, this happen before I was talking to my mom before she die on this day not the same year she told me that a house can't stand on it own it needs helps to support it so yeah he right if we learn about each other we can do anything even save the Digital world." Audrey said"I so agree with that! Wow what a smart mom!" Samuel said"Ok, I sorry just after I found out I started to get angry at everything so I sorry that I put my anger to you" Russell says"That ok, lets just talk" then we all talk about thing about each other well not me it just I didn't wanted to share some things with them becuase I knew once this adventure was over they would forget me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doubles Can be good

.:Odaiba Junior high school, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

I had a good time it almost summer that means NOOOOOOO SCHOOOOOOOL I couldn't wait I was thinking about what to do "Me and Samuel walking down a beach, Me and Audrey doing sleepovers, and Me and Russell figureing out who doing this?" I was walk with my brother talking about tomorrow that we had to go to the Airport since a girl from Rhode Island in America was comeing the Akiyama's foster child than I know my summer will be the best.

.:Odaiba Park, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

I went to the park to see Audrey when I saw two kids my age one was a girl another was a boy the girl was crying "Sis stop crying I wish I know what wronge?" said the boy to the girl I went up to them to see if I could do something Yin and Yang wonder what happen tthey peck in the bag to see I ask"Hi my name is Hannah is everything alright?" He says"My name is Nick and this is Kari and it not Kari crying and I don't know what wrong can you help me?" I said "Sure I will" I look her I really good at tell why she was crying she was sad for someone I ask her"Did someone got hurt or something I can help your friend?" Kari stop after I said that she look at me and said "You can please Patamon is hurt some Digimon try to hurt us Gatomon try to protect me when she got hurt" she started to cry I said "Don't worry I get my friend Audrey we will help you."

.:Kanbara's apartment(Audrey home), Odaiba, Tokyo:.

After I told Audrey what happen she told us to come to her apartment we did again we had to hide are Digimon we went to her room Patamon look pretty bad I said "Get a frist aid kit will make her better soon Kari" Gatomon,Yin, Yang, and Agumon were looking at Patamon. Agumon said"What kind of Digimon would hurt someone for no reason?" I said"I know alot of Digimon who would do this." Audrey came in with the frist aid kit Nick and I started to wrap up Patamon after that Patamon started to wake up Patamon said"Kari are you all right?" Kari hug Patamon she was happy to see Patamon ok I ask "Audrey I need to go..." Yin said" Don't say that you came to spend time with your friend right" Yang said"Yeah you should stop worry about it." I said "Ok, would you guys like to join us?" Nick, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon said"Sure" so we did.

.:Odaiba Park, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

We were playing soccer suddely I hear a voice it was calling out for me it said "Hannah my dear you may think were after all but we just want you because you have something we need HAHAHAHAAAA" I started get scared look at my friends I didn't want to let get than a Digimon came but this Digimon was PIEMON "How could that be?" I said he Grab me than said "As my master said we you have something we want HAHAHAA" I yelled"AAAAHHHH" Everyone yelled "HANNAH" Nick said"Let her go now" Piemon siad"No she ares now" Everyone said "Agumon Digivolved" , "Gatomon Digivolved" , "Patamon Digivolved" Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon, Gatomon Digivolved to Angewomon, and Patamon Digivolved to Angemon "Light Tornado" Yang said "Dark Blast" GeoGreymon said"Mega Burst" Angewomon said "Celestial Arrow" Angemon said"Hand of Fate" they attack but they miss "AAHH" I yelled the a portal open was it a Digi-Port than he walk though it Yin and Yang follow.

.:Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.

I couldn't believe I was in the Digital World it really did look bad the Digimon were screaming the trees were dead I hated see this I got angry than I scream"EEEEERRRR AAAAAHHHH" a great light come out me it spered a Digimon said"Look it Digi-Destined of light were saved" I stop all of the evil digimon who were hurt the Digimon at look at my self I look like angel after that I fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Your my Sister and my Friend

* * *

.:Forest, Digital World:.

I woke up Yin and Yang were sleeping "I think that battle took a lot out of them" I said I look around we were in the Digital World still I hoping everyone all right.

.:Meanwhile, Kimura apartment, Odaiba, Tokyo:.

"Hannah is at where?" said Koichi "I think at the Digital World Mr. Kimura we could only tell you since you know about these stuff" said Russell. Samuel look at the a picture of me he started to cry and said"I should have been there keeping her safe" Nick said"Listing I don't know if that would make a different Piemon was powerful"  
than a girl came in and said"Why do I have to be here I want to go back" Tom said " Know you don't like it but your here now stop my sister is gone and we can't even get her" the girl said"My name is Shellby and how she gone?" Audrey Yelled" She trap at the Digital World I not that worry because Yin and Yang will protect but if it true what Russell says about the Digital World than I worry." Shellby realize that she was wrong to say that since her friend Kudamon was takes too Shellby said"Maybe are Digivice? We could try to communicate with Hannah or than we could make a Digi-Port to that spot." Kari said "That could work lets get started" Koichi said "Lets make history" Samuel said to the Digivice"Hannah are you there come in please"

.:Meanwhile, Forest, Digital World:.

"Hey Yin Yang are you guys alright?" I said "We should be asking you the same thing"said Yin "That was a wild ride they anything we been on" said Yang "Yeah I guess it just worry about the other if Piemon wanted me the most he know that I care about people he could hurt everyone I love I can't do anything about it." I started to cry Yin and Yang hug me when I heard a voice it was coming from my Digivice "Hannah are you there come in please" it said I took it out my and ask"Yeah I here who is this" "Hannah it me Samuel and everyone else are you alright we are worry about you?" said Samuel "I alright is everyone alright?" I said "Yeah we are we are going to get you out by opening a Digi-Port" said Audrey "Wait I need to ask her something it about my friend Kudamon my name is Shellby and i need your help" said Shellby "What is it I here to help?"I said "Well Kudamon and I were attack by Myotismon he took Kudamon and told me he was after something I don't know I think it are Digimon Partner" said Shellby "So that mean he here in the Digital World Shellby get here we can look together before something bad happen." I said Shellby was about to open a Digi-Port when Russell stop her and said "No you can't stay there to long I know me and Jangomon almost die there." I said "We got to take the risk Shellby friend is in danger I have to try" Samuel said "At least let me go to me and Dorumon can protect Hannah and Shellby?" Koichi said"Alright than Hannah please be careful I don't want to lose both" I said "Don't worry Yin and Yang will protect and beside I know you will pray for safety". Than a Portal open I saw everyone I said"Hi" than both Shellby and Samuel jump "AAAAAAHHHHHH" said the both of them.

.:Meanwhile, Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.

"HaHaHa there comeing and there bring the Digi-Destined of light big mistake soon I rule both world like it was meant to be HaHaHa" said Myotismon than a Digimon in a cage called Kudamon said "You will never get away with this" Piemon said"I sorry master but she see fully her power" Myotismon said "What? She will soon be gone then I wont feel so stress I cant wait to see her dead she was to with her mother but it seem like Ophanimon protect her she just a stupidity human I wonder why she would do it?"

.:Meanwhile, Climbing Thunder Mountain, Digital World:.

We were climbing Thunder Mountain because Piemon taking me there so it was the best place to look I ask Shellby"Hey your the girl who going to be the Akiyama's kid that cool" Shellby said"No it not I want my real family but Myotismon killed them so I don't want to be anyone but my real Mom and Dad" I said"I know how you feel I never told anyone who kill my Mom was kill by a Digimon I wish I knew at least you know who did and it happen on this age I lost my mom when I was four years old" we keep climbing instill we found a cave we stop to rest Yin said "You know she need a friend to help her with her angry just like Tai and Matt."


End file.
